Talk:Kagerō/@comment-24.6.249.41-20130306234514/@comment-6584603-20130307013509
For the record I use amber dragons, so I want to help you make a working build. Yes dawn CAN search out dusk. But you won't have daylight in your hand every time to get the effect off. Your chances of NOT getting a daylight in your opening hand are about ~64%. It does get better after the mulligan but even then your total chance of success is only ~56%. That is right, you will get a daylight in your hand less than 3/5 of the time. Also, something you must remember when using dawn is that if you ride dawn with something OTHER than daylight you won't get dusk, even if you ride daylight later dawn's skill won't trigger as daylight is riding over the other card and not dawn. You need an alternative for the times you miss getting one. Which isn't the case with this build. First off you are running a low grade 1 count so it will be harder to get a grade 1 for the first ride. Combined with that you have a grade 2 count equal to your chances of drawing a heal trigger. Because of this when, not if, you miss getting daylight on first turn your opponent will have a huge advantage and your options will be extremely limited. You can wait for daylight, which lets your opponent build while you are stuck only being able to guard with grade 0's. You can ride any other grade 1 but they are weak 6k's and easy for your opponent to rush. This would be a short term lose for most builds because they have high enough of chances of getting a grade 2 and other units to guard with, but you have the same chances of drawing a heal trigger as getting a grade 2 and this build will all but guarentee a hand full of dead grade 3's that cant guard. Combined with all of this I doubt this build will make it past turn 5 most games as you wont be able to guard most of the time due to a lack of shields. Triggers make nice shields but they cant block everything and wont run into as many without twin drive. Even perfect guards have limits in that you cant use them guard grade 0's and with a grade 1 count at 10 it is unlikely you will get both a ridable grade 1 and enough perfect guards to hold out for you to ride to grade 3. I recommend a grade line up of 15 grade 1's, 9 grade 2's ,9 grade 3's with at least 4 daylight and 3 dusk, that is if you want to run amber dragons and the pseudo drives (goku and valbalde). You need grade 1s to ride early, boost, and guard. You need grade 2s to guard, for their moderate power, and to complete the chain to grade 3. Grade 3's are your goal but they are only good for 3 things. Twin drive which you can only use one 1 card at a time, attacking with 10k+ which some grade 2s can do, and activating pseudo drives on goku or valblade which can be good on the offensive but will hurt in the long run if you draw too many. I hope this helps. If you want I could post a goku-amber deck list for you to try out. Either way best of luck.